


Steven Universe: The blue tank engine: Season 2

by Thomasponyfan1



Series: Steven universe: The blue tank verse [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasponyfan1/pseuds/Thomasponyfan1
Summary: Sequel to Steven Universe: Battle of light and dark. Join Steven, Thomas and all our friends through life.
Series: Steven universe: The blue tank verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564987





	1. The moring after

It was a beautiful day in Beach City. Besides the loads of black metal all over the town, you would have no idea that a major empire conflict had taken place over the last two days.

Steven woke up to the smell of bacon sizzling, he opened his eyes and looked to see Rose in front of the stove. “Good morning sweetie.” Rose said when he noticed Steven walking down the stairs.

“Uh… Good morning mom.” Steven said a little confused “What are you doing?” “Oh well I thought I would make you breakfast.” Rose explained “You know how to cook?” Steven asked.

“Well I picked out some pointers from Pearl.” Rose explained before adding “How hard can it be?” Steven looked at her with a concerned look. But he didn't have much time to think about, because Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl then exited their respective rooms.

“Good morning you three!” Rose greeted “Good morning, Rose.” Pearl said back, “Mornin.” Amethyst added Garnet just waved. The four then sat down at the bar/table, over the years it had been expanded to seat five people as opposed to three.

As soon as the four sat down, out from the elevator came the Steam Team. “Good morning everyone.” Thomas said, taking the last seat. “Wait a minute.” Henry said “Where are we supposed to sit?”

“Well I would offer the couch.” Thomas said “But someone threw it out the window two days ago.” He looked over at James, who was by a coffee maker on the counter. James skarowed back as coffee began pouring into his mug saying ‘#1 red engine’.

The front door then opens, and in came Timothy. “Speak of the devil.” Thomas commented “How'd you enjoy your night, Timothy?” He asked “Not bad actually,” Timothy said “I wouldn't mind sleeping outside from now on.”

Thomas couldn't help but crack a smile at this. Timothy then threw Thomas a tied up roll of paper. Thomas caught it and untied it, revealing it to be a newspaper. “Anything good?” Steven asked after a few minutes of Thomas reading it, it had become tradition for Thomas to read the new to the gems and Steven every morning.

“Not much,” “Just some government things, science, oh! Are TV shows have moved the FlixFlix, that will be a few more millions in are bank accounts…” Thomas trailed off when he noticed that Rose and the Steam Team were staring at him.

“We have a TV show?” Percy asked “Yeah,” Thonas said “it's based on those books you all were writing during the war.” He explained causing a simultaneous “Oh.” from the Steam Team.

“Wait, what was that about bank accounts?” James then asked “Oh well I set up bank accounts for all of us and Duck for rolites for toys and the like.” Thomas explained before pointing to Timothy and adding “Not you Timothy. I tried to get you in, but they wouldn't budge.”

“Aw.” Timothy said, disappointed. Thomas then looked at his wrist communicator, which he had re-put on before he went to bed last night. “Oh look at the time.” he said “I’d promise I would help start building the gem settlement today.” And with that, Thomas got up and walked out the door.

Everyone looked at him as Thomas walked out the beach house. “So…” Rose began again “What’s everyone else doing…” She trailed off when she looked and saw the rest of the Steam Team was gone. Leaving only her, Timothy, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven.

“Well I guess it's just us.” Timothy said, he then grabbed a handful of coffee beans and stuffed them in his mouth.

* * *

Thomas was puffing his to the barn in train mode. The warp pad had broke yesterday when it was being moved, Thomas would have to fix it by the end of the day. But Thomas didn't mind, he always liked to take the scenic route anyway.

Thomas stopped at a set of points, one went straight, while another one went left. He went left leading up a hill and an embankment.

After Thomas left the embankment, he arrived at another set of points. These used to be only one set of points facing in the opposite direction of Thomas. But now there was another set of points in the direction of Thomas, with both points making a Y shape.

Thomas passed through the Y without thinking about it. Instead he was thinking about the condition of the track. ‘The rubies really did a good job.’ he thought. Soon enough Thomas arrived as the ‘barn’, and was surprised by the chaos that greeted him.

There were gems everywhere, as far as the eye can see. However there wasn't much chaos beyond that. The gems were talking and joking amongst themselves. Thomas arrived at the ducks temporary off conflat.

“Glad you could make it, Thomas.” Duck said “Wouldn't miss this for the world.” Thomas commented, he then morphed into gem mode and landed on the conflat “So, what do we do first?”

“Well we already have the basic rails set down.” Duck explained. Thomas looked around and sure enough there were a bunch of rails set out as if there were tram rails on a street, only no building.

“Now all we need are the house’s.” Duck continued “Easier said than done.” Thomas said “How do we even start?” Just then there was a squeaking sound, Thomas and Duck turned to set a pump cart attached to a flatbed. One side of the pump cart was being pumped by Bismuth, while the other was being pumped by the entirety of the Ruby squad.

The pump cart then stopped right in front of the conflat, with bismuth's sides down and the Ruby squads side up. Bismuth then turned around to face Thomas and Duck, letting go of her pump.

Navy, Army and Leggy were on the pump in the air, while Eyeball and Doc were on the floor to catch them and throw them up. However, when Bismuth let go it caught Eyeball and Doc by surprise, causing them to fail to catch Navy, Army and Leggy and all five Rubies to fall on their backs.

Thomas, Duck and Bismuth watched then happen a winsted when the Ruby squad fell. “Sorry guys!” Bismuth shouted at the squad. Eyeball gave a thumbs up before shouting “Were ok!”.

This was signal enough for the three to return facing each other “I did a little askin.” Bismuth explained “A lot of People want a Pink Diamond vans for their house.” Well that's a little surprising.” Thomas said.

“And it's not exactly helpful.” Duck added “Since we don't know exactly how many we need.” “Oh right.” Bismuth said. Her, Thomas and Duck then put their left arms on their chin and began thinking.

“We need some sort of way to organize everyone, to know how many colors of van we need.” Duck said as he continued to think. Thomas then snapped his fingers “I got it.” He said “Oh, do tell.” Duck said back.

“Well at the shirt shop in Beach city, they sell these rubber bracelets.” Thomas explained “Yeah, and.” Bismuth nodded “Then come in Pink, Yellow, White and Blue. So if we gave everyone a color matching what color house they want…”

“Then we can see how much of each van we need.” Duck fished “Exactly.” Thomas said “Now I need to make a phone call.” And he jumped off the conflat and pulled out his 90’s style flip phone.

After flipping it open and pressing a few buttons he holded it up in front of his non-existent left ear. “ _Hello?_ ” A voice said “Hey Steven,” Thomas said “How far are you into breakfast?” He asked.

“ _I just finished actually_ .” Steven admitted “Good I need a favor.” Thomas said “ _Ok what is it?_ ” Steven asked “Fift go to the temple door and feel around the doorway.” Thomas beyan “There should be a bit of the rock face that feels off.”

There was silence for a few minutes, only slight sounds of the phone moving. “ _Ok I found it._ ” Steven said “Ok, now press down on it and out should come a keypad and card dispenser. Press 2-2-0-3 and out should come a debit card.” Thomas continued.

There was another silence for a few minutes and Steven pressed the buttons. Thomas knew that through the sound of four beeps and a beep-boop, meaning that Steven got it right “ _Alright I_ _got it_.” He said, confirming it.

“Good, now go down to the t-shirt shop and buy all of the rudder bracelets you can.” Thomas said “ _What colors?_ ” Steven asked “Pink, Blue, Yellow and White.” Thomas explained, there was a bit of silence and the sound of writing.

“ _Alright, got it._ ” Steven said “Good i'll meet you there, bye.” “ _By Uncle Thomas._ ” Steven said before Thomas hanged up, put his phone away and morphed into train mode and puffed back to beach city.

* * *

Thomas arrived back at Beach city about ten minutes later. Steven was waiting for him with four shopping bags on his arm, two on each respective arm. “I see you got all the rubber bracelets.” He said.

“Yep.” Steven said, making his way to Thomas’ cab “Do you want to come alone back to the barn with me?”. Thonas asked “I could use your help.” “You could also use mine.” A voice said. Steven and Thomas looked to see Edward puffing from the beach house.

“Oh Edward.” Thomas said “I could alway use your help.” “You'll definitely need it.” Edward said “I saw through my third eye.” There then was the sound of meat moving and out came Edward third eye on his forehead.

The eye was much smaller than Edwards regular eyes. It was also more oval shaped like the eye of horus, as opposed to Edward normal, rounder eyes. Steven and Thomas both made disgusted faces at this event happening.

“Never do that again.” Thomas said. Edward chuckled as his third eye retracted back into his forehead and said “No promises.” Thomas grinned and rolled his eyes and Steven climbed into his cab. The two engines then puffed away.

* * *

“Oh good, your back.” Duck said as Thomas arrived back at the ‘Barn’ “And I brought some help.” Thomas said as Steven exited his cab. Edward then puffed up and morphed into gem mode.

“Good, we could use the help.” Duck continued and he pulled out four bowls. “Put each type in one of the bowls.” He instructed. Steven nodded and then began to organise the braseoets, with Thomas and the Ruby squad joining in a helping.

Once they were fished, Duck put his fingers in his mouth, but instead lost a normal, human whistle coming out, out came his engine whistle. Every gem then turned to the conflat “Everyone get in line to grab the color bracket of the house you want!” Duck shouted.

The gem followed Ducks command after and about thirty minutes everyone had a bracelet. “Now, Raise your hand if you have a Pink bracelet.” Duck said, a lot of gems raised their hands. Doc counted them on a clipboard. This continued for the other bracelets colors until they were all counted.

“160 Pink 55 Yellow 50 Blue and two White.” Doc said looking at the clip board. “Well then,” Thomas said “We know what to get.” And he morphed into train mode. Steven got into his cab and Thomas puffed away, with Edward following along.

* * *

Thomas, Edward and Steven arrived at the Y, instead of going right the three went left tworged the broken bridge. But the bridge wan no longer broken, it was fixed and Pink, with splashes for Blue, Yellow and White.

“So where are we going to exactly?” Steven asked “Oh I never told you!” Thomas realised “There's only one rail yard left from the war.” he explained “There's a lot of supplies and colored to the Diamond and we'll get those.

“Ah.” Steven nodded before asking “How far away is it?” “Oh, it's pretty far away.” Thomas said “But we have a shortcut.” The three then appraced a long, black bricked, tunnel. It was going down into the gro6nd,

“Hold on tight, Steven!” Thomas said, increasing speed. Steven said on the set in Thomas’ cab and bucked up with the seat belt on the chair. Edward began increasing speed as well and the three entered the tunnel. After about thirty seconds there was a flash of light blue light and silence.

* * *

Over the side of a grey mountain, there was a railway line. The line led to a tunnel, where there was silence. But there was suddenly a rukblingband a blue line and out came Thomas, Edward and Steven.

“What was that?” Steven asked as Thomas and Edward began to slow down. “That was a warp tunnel.” Thomas said “It has the same technology of warp pad, but it's designed to warp an entire train.”

“Ah.” Steven said nodding, and the three continued to the yard without further incident. They arrived at it five minutes later “Alright,” Thomas began.” How about we swap between shutting and delivering the vans.”

“Sounds good to me.” Edward said and the two began shunting. Thomas and Edward shunting a train of ten trucks, once one was finished then would attach a brake van and head back to the ‘barn’.

Once they were at the ‘barn’ the vans were removed from those chassis by the Quartz gem and placed. Then wooden posts were then hammered down and tape placed around them to make it a yard, and to be later replaced by a fence.

The chassis were then thrown into a big pile and the engine who came left with the brakevan back to the yard, when the other engine would be ready to depart. This continued for most of the day, until every gem had a house.

“Well that's done.” Duck said. There were still a lot of empty lots for more houses, about two thirds of the space by the track was empty. “But what about al, that?” Thonas asked “Well we can worry about that another day, this is a good start for today.”

“But there are two things that we should figure out today,” Edward said “One, what should this place be called.” “Well I was going to call it Little Homeworld,” Duck said, “But now I'm thinking about something more simple. Gem Town.

Everyone nodded in agreement at that name “Gem Town it is then.” Thomas said “What’s the second thing, Edward?” He asked “Right second, who should be mayor?” Everyone put their hand on their chins and began thinking, except Thomas.

“I know who should be mayor.” Thomas said and he pointed to Duck, catching him by surprise. “M-Me!?” Duck said, confused. “Of course,” Thomas said “All of this could not have happened if it wasn't for you.”

“Well then I am now mayor.” Duck said. “Well now that that's settled, well he hom-” Thomas said, but stopped when he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around to see a paper airplane.

Thomas picked it and unfolded it, revealing it to be a letter for Bismuth. “This is for you, Bismuth.” he said, handing it to Bismuth. Confused Bismuth took the letter and began reading it, when she finished she began laughing.

“What is it?” Steven asked. “Nothin you need to worry about.” Bismuth said then whispered something to Thomas, who then smiled. “Did she really?” Thomas asked “Yeah.” Bismuth said nodding “Well then guess you're coming with us.”

Steven looked at Edward, hoping for an answer. “Do you know what they're talking about?” He asked Edward, began walking towards the warp pad, following Thomas and Bismuth. “I can only predict,” Edward said “and I can not predict what's going to happen.” Leaving Steven still confused as the four warped way.

* * *

Thomas, Bismuth, Edward and Steven arrived at the beachoute a few minutes later. Bismuth then made her way to the evelor “You comin.” he asked “Oh I Wouldn't miss this for anything.” Thomas said and he joined her and the elevator began moving down, leveling Steven and Edward.

The mountain yard was completely dark, excp for the hole of the beach house. Bismuth ahd Thomas could see a trail of rose petals. Bismuth followed the trail, while Thomas decided to stay on the elevator.

Once Bismuth stopped at the end of the trail, a light went off behind her. She turned around to see Toby, looking very different, his front half wood section was now gold and his lower half metal section was now silver.

He was in a french girl posting laying on a conflat. Bismuth smiled, but not of joy, she was holding back a laugh. “Heeey Bismuth!” Toby said with romantic music playing “Is my big blacksmith reddy for there golden god.” the music suddenly stopped, because he heard laughing.

Bismuth couldn't hold it back anyone, she just howled in laughter. Thomas began sneaking as well, causing Toby to blush “What are you wearing?” “W-Well I found out I was rich,” Toby explained getting up “so I thought I should get a makeover.”

“Oh, Toby.” Bismuth said waking up to Toby. She then moved Toby's face to look down at her “I fell in love with you, not some goldstar.” Toby looked away, ashamed “Now let's get you back to normal.”

“I actually thought about that.” Toby said and he began flexing his muscles and off came all the gold and silver revelying his regular wood and steel body. “Do you still wanna make out?” Toby asked.

Bismuth smoked “Of course.” She said. But before the two could start doing it, there was a rumbling sound. The two, along with Thomas, ran outside to see a wrecking ball hitting the face of the temple.

The wrecking ball was attached to a crane, but that was the only constructing vehicle. There was a bulldozer as well. “My temple!” called a voice. The three looked up to see Rose Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven. James then exited the crane attached to the wrecking ball. Thomas sighed “Jame, what are you doing?” he asked.

“I'm glad you asked,” he then pulled out a blueprint “I'm redesigning the temple.” and he rolled out the blueprint, showing the temple design was mostly the same, except the face was replaced with the most smug face James could make.

Before Thomas could say anything, another wrecking ball hitt the face of the Temple again. This caused Rose to make a houldel position and begin swaying back and forward, and saying gibberish.

The two wrecking balls then twisted together, “what is the meaning of this.” Another voice said. Everyone turned to see Gordon exiting the other crane, also wearing a hard hat. “I'm getting the temple ready for my redesign.” Jame said, holding up his blueprint again.

“Wrong!” Gardon said “You're getting the temple ready for _my_ redesign!” And he pulled out a blueprint, but instead of James making the most smug face he could make, it was Gordon making the most smug face he could make.

This led into an argument between the two. that would have been fine, except the two decided to ram ecouter with their restive bulldozers. “AHHHHHH-” Gordon shouted on his bulldozer James shouted “AHHHHHH-” aswell. The two continued to shout at ecouter as their bulldozers came closer together, at two miles per hour.

Thomas looked up at Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pear and the houldeled Rose. Steven nodded at Thomas and he began talkin to Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, who nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, James and Gordon’s bulldozer were now touching each other and both going up “The face is mine!” James shouted “You can have the arms.” “Oh please,” Gordon said back, “My face is better than yours.” The two continued to argue.

Suddenly there was a giant white lite. The two looked to see Obsidian, who roared them. James and Gordon ran away in fear. “I got them!” A voice called, Obsidian turned to see Henry in train mode pulling open wagons with trees in them.

“I found trees for-” Henry stopped when he saw Obsidian. “I'll... come back later.” he said, and he began to reverse. “Obsidian!” A voice called, she looked down to see Thomas. Thomas then mode a movement of him scooping up the ground.

Obsidian nodded and scooped up Thomas, “Ah, so you remember.” Thomas said as Obsidian position here hands Thomas to her face “I find that surprising, because Rose Isn't in you.” He explained pointing down to Rose, how he was still holding Rose.

Obsidian picked her up, put her in front of her face and rowed at her, causing her to get out of her trance. “Oh, Obsidian.” Rose said “Nice to finally meet you.” . Obsidian didn't say anything, she looked at the temple.

“You know we did never finish the temple.” Thomas said “That right,” Rise added “after the steam team left it just slipped our mind.” The two looked back at Obsidian, who began work.

She has to mess with the mountain to make the hair look more like her cernet self. She then began walking into the ocean and picked up a hand piece, as well as the other arm and handpieces buried in the sand.

She then began to craft a version of her sword out of the maintenance she began then placed it on the middle arms. Obsidian looked at her work and smiled, she then kneeled down and unfused.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven okk at the new temple. It now had complet arms but the hair reaches down all the way to the top arms and the sword in the middle arm and of corse the bottom arms around the beach house.

The four continued to look at the new temple, a minute later Rose and Thomas joined the four. It was an eventful day for all involved, but on thung was for sure from this day. Thing are changing, and it looks for the better.


	2. Mail dilemma

It had been a week since the finishing of the temple and beginning of gem town. Steven was standing by the mailbox, waiting for the mail. He looked at his phone to see that Jamie was five minutes late.Finely James arrived two minutes later.

“Hey Steven, sorry i'm late,” he said “We've been having some trouble at the post office.” “Really?” Steven asked “Yea we've been getting loads of packages to a place called ‘Gem Town’ we don't know where this place is so they've just been piling up in the office.” 

“I know where it is.” Steven said and he quickly explained “There aren't any good roads up there, so If you like I can send them there with the warp pad.” “Well I'll have to see if I can but thank you, Steven. Jamie said, he then looked at his watch “Woop gotta go, thanks aging!” he shouted while waving and running back to town.

Steven waved back and smiled. Once Jamie had left, he picked up his letters from the mailbox and headed back up to the beach house. When Stevenarrived in the beach house, he saw little. G reading a page of the newspaper onna new couch Jame bought, which looked exactly like the old couch.

“Hey little. G” “Oh hey Steven.” Little. G said looking up from the page. “Whatcha doing?” Steven then asked. little. G then put the newspaper “Oh I don't know, I'm thinking of getting a part time job.”

“Why do you want that?” Steven asked “I don't know, I want to do more than to help with my dad's experiments, something else to fill my day.” “I understand.” Steven said “Are there any that intrigue you?” He then asked.

“Not really,” Little. G admitted “Why don't you try Fish Stew Pizza,” Steven suggested “they probably need some more to help sence Nanefua became mayor.” “Mmm I don't know,” Lillie. G said “The other day, Kofi was staring with disgust.” The two continued to talk about a Job for little. G all throughout the afternoon.

* * *

Later that afternoon the two arrived at the boardwalk, they were surprised to see Thomas and Henry waiting on opposite tracks of the two tracks siding by the boardwalk. Thomas faceing the way to the Beach house and Henry faceing torges the way to the barn “Hey guy.” Steven said to the two “What are you doing?”

“Were waiting for Percy.” Thomas expelled “Yes he told us to meet her.” Henry added, he then looked over to see some sort of boat. It was mostly a big yellow hull with a and cabe with a face and the back and a crane on its side.

“I say, isn't that boat two close to the shore?” Henry asked “Your right, Henry.” Thomas answered. but before he could whistle a warning. The boat then emerged from the water, revealing below in front was caterpillar tracks and its back is a giant tire set. 

The boat continued to make its way towards the four and boardwalk. It then turned to be facing the same way asThomas “Ciao.” The boat said “Are you, Thomas?” He then asied “Uhh yes?” Thomas said hesitantly “Well then I have a delivery for you.” and he positend his crane arm.

A few minutes later the arm began to raise and out came. “Percy!” Everyone shouted, except fir Little. G, how shouted “Dad!” “Hello everyone!” Percy said a he begs to be lowered on the farest track to the boardwalk

“What's with the ride?” Thomas asked, puffing alongside once Percy was unloaded. “Well I was looking online and I bought some stuff from the UK.” Percy explained “I needed a way to bring my stuff back and I met Stefano here.

“Why didn't you just use the warp pad?” Henry asked “These would be too big for the warp pad andk the warp tunnel was too far away.” Percy explained as Seftanie pulled something else out of his haul.

It was a vand, but longer with two sets of bogeys. It was red and obesity saw better days. On the side was a faded ‘Sodor’ on one door and ‘mail’ on the other. Once that was unloaded, Stefan pulled out another van. This one was the exact same, except on its doors was a faded logo of a letter and a wing.

“Sodor mail trucks?” Thomas said, surprised “Yep that's why I wanted you two here.” Percy said he then looked at Stefano and shouted “Thanks Stefano!” “Nessun problema, Percy!” Stefano shouted back, beginning to turn and head back to the ocean. 

“Well I'm off to go restore these.” Percy said and he pushed the vans away. Thomas, Henry, Little. G and Steven then disbanded and all headed off in other directions.

* * *

The next day Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven warped into the beach house looking exhausted. Jamies looked into it and it was ok for Steven and the gems to deliver the jail to gem town.

The four had been doing that all day, and it was more chaotic than it should have been. There had been on solid addressing system in Gem Town yet, so it was a guessing game whose package was who’s.

“Few” Steven said, sitting on the couch, “I'm glad that's over.” The three agreed. Just then there was the sound of crying. Steven and Garnet went to investigate, they opened the front door to see Little. G crying on the stairs.

Before the two could come up to her, Percy came running up the stairs. He had stops of red paint on his body. He then sat in the right next to Little. G “What's wrong sweetie?” He then asked.

“I got fired from Fish Stew Pizza.” Little. G said “I massed of everinging. I couldn't flatten the dow and I messed up the orders.” She explained “Kofi then let me go. He didn't yell at me,and to be honest I didn't like the job anyway. But it still hurns.”

“I know how that feels.” Percy said, “You didn't get to go out on your own, you were forced out. And that doesn't feel god for anything.” He explained. Little. G just sighed “Tell you what, why don't we get you some ice cream in the fridge. Wounds that make you feel better?” Percy asked.

Little. G nodded and the two heading inside, with the rest of the gejs hiding the fact that there were eavesdropping on the conversation. “Oh hello you two.” Pearl said in her obvious lying voice “What happened to you today.”

Not catching the voice que, Little. G explained the situation, while Percy prepared a bowl of rocky road. As Little. G began to eat the ice cream, there was a puffing sound outside. Once it stopped, out came Thomas on the elevator. 

“Hey everyone.” Thomas said getting off the elevator “I see the mail truck’s restoration is going alone nicely.” He commented “Yes,” Percy said at this rate I should have it by monday.” He admitted.

Thomas nodded “How was everyone else's day?” he asked and they all explained the tiring day. “Hmm.” Thomas said putting his hand on his chin “I think I know how to kill all these birds with one stone.” Everyone looked at him confused, except Steven who nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few days later, Jamie was sleeping at the beach city boardwalk. While Steven did help deliver the packages to Gem town, he had only done it one day. Steven said he's working on a better way and it would take a few days, but it was now Monday and there were more packages.

“Look alive, Jamie!” A voice shouted. Jamie opened his eyes to see seadie’s mom and his mail partner, Barbara. “We have someone joining us today to take the mail to gem town.” Uame smil and sighed at this “That's a revife.” Jamie said there then was a knock on the door.

The two turned to see Little. G. She was wearing a mail man jacket over her dress and a little tan bag on her right side. Jamie blushed “Oh, you must be our new recruit.” Barbara said, holding out her right hand.

“Yep that me!” Little. G said “Garnet no. One, but just call me Little. G.” “Well glad to have you Little. G.” Barbara said “Jamie, show her the gem town packages.” She said. Jamie got up and did so, slightly blushing.

The two arrived in a back room, there was a pile of packages about the size of the two. “A-All of this is for gem town.” Jamie studered and was still blushing. “Hmm, I don't think I can take it down to my vehicle at the boardwalk.”

“Well then we'll help you!” Barbara shouted coming from behind the two. With that the three packed up bits of the pile of packages. They were then put into the mail truck and they drove to the boardwalk.

The two were shocked when they saw her vehicle. The mail vans were fully restored and repainted. There was also a brake van behind them. “Well here it is.” Little. G said as she got out of the truck. The three then began opening the front van which had ‘Sodor mail’ on the side.

Once the van was loaded, there was a whistle. The three turned to see Percy puffing alongside “Dad!” Little. G said as he morphed into gem mode to greet them. “Seems you're on time.” Percr said.

Little. G smiled Percy then turned to face Barbara and Jamie “Hello i'm Percy” He said “As you heard I'm Little. G’s father and your .” He then held out his hand. “Well it's nice to meet ya” Barbara said returning the handshake.

While the two were shaking hands, Percy began staring at Jamie. The stair was almost telekinetic, telling him to not even try with Little. G. “Well anyway.” Percy said amently smiling again “We better get going.”

Percy then headed to the front of the train, morphed into train mode and called up to the train. Little. G closed and looked at the van’s door she then went into the rake van and pulled out a gleen flag and a whistle.

She then blew the whistle and waved the flag. Percy then blew his whistle and the train pulled away. “Well ain't that somethin.” Barbara said “A family working together in the same business.” She turned to Jamie, who was in the mail truck, nervously shaking.


	3. The work scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyon, sorry this took so long. Ive just ben busy and lost track of time. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Over the last month, Thomas had been helping with the construction of gem town. He went to town early in the miring and arrived home late in the evening. While everything was fine, some of the crystal gems at the beach house were worried.

One night as the sun was setting, Thomas was not home yet. He was usually home a few hours before. Not only was the steam team waiting for him at the sheds in the mountain yard, Steven and then gems were waiting above at the beach house.

“Do you think he's ok?” Steven asked looking out the window. “Of course,” Rose “If there's one thing I know about Thomas, it's him surviving a situation with little to no injury.” She was then tapped on the shoulder by Garnet, who pointed out the window. Rose looked out the window to see the bain of her previous statement.

Thomas was covered from smokebix to cab in sut. He also has some dents, and looked like there were some dents on him and he appeared to be woldeling and he puffed along. The fow used the elevator to use as a hole to watch the cean before them.

The steam team gasped when they saw Thomas. “Gees I know it was bad, but I didn't think that bad.” Thomas said “What happend?” Percy asked “Oh some vans van broke away, those couplers are not all sound. Nothing a night of regeneration can fix” He then laughed.

But regeneraction can't get rid of this dirt so a wash then an early shut eye for me, I have to go early tomorrow.” And with that, Thomas puffed into his berth and shut his door. Once the door shut The steam team looked at eachother confused, while Steven and the gems looked at each other worried.

* * *

The next day everyone was at the beach house for breakfast, except for three. The first was Thomas which was to be expected, he said he was leaving early today. The other two missing were Rose and Amethyst which was a bit more surprising.

‘There probably just be sleeping in.’ Steven thought as he ate his breakfast made by Pearl. Then suddenly out of the temple door came Rose and Amethyst. “We have a plan!” They both shouted.

Everyone looked at them with looks of confusion and fear “Plan for what?” Gordon asked. “To deal with Thomas.” Rose said. Amethen then got a stans and giant note page. Amethyst then got a pointer.

“Ok so here's our idea.” Rose said as Amethyst pointed to the slide labeled “Operating help Thomas.’ in blue crown. “First we tell Thomas that he doesn't have to work today.” Rose explained as Amethyst flipped the slide showing a crewd version of that event happening.

“Then someone goes and replaces him for the day, while we go for a spa day!” Rose expanded. Amethyst flipped the slides showing crud scenes again. “After the spa day we'll talk to Thomas about his workload and make a cropomise.” Rose concluded with a slide of everyone happy, agaid drawn very crewdly.

When the two had finished their prestace everyone looked just as confused as when the two entered the room. “W-Well,” Pearl began, “it's a lovely gesture but-” “I think you should do it.” Edward said, interrupting Pearl, surprising everyone.

“You can be serious, Edward?” Henry asked “But I am, Henry.” Edward answered “I see nothing going wrong with this plan whatsoever. But I'm afraid me and Steven won't be able to join you.” He explained.

“Why not?” Rose asied “I have to do something tomorrow and I need Steven's help.” Edward explained “And tomorrow is the best time to do it.” “Alright, we’ll tomorrow it is then.” Rose said and her and Amethyst began to set their plan into action.

Edward meanwhile, whispers something to Steven, who nodded in understanding.

* * *

The next morning at the mountain shed, and Thomas had not come out of his shed yet. Rose and Amethyst approached the door and began to knock. “Ohh Thomas.” Rose said “We want to talk to you.”

Thomas tiredy puffed out of his shed “What?” He began “I want to sleep in on my day off.” “We want to-” Rose said after processing what Thomas said “Wait, did you say day off?” She asked.

“Yes.” Thomas said “I texted you about it last night.” Rose quickly pulled out her smartphone and saw a text that Thomas sent and it indeed said that today would be his day off. “Oh…” Rise said slightly blushing.

“I also texted saying that you two would help in my absence.” Thomas explained. Rose continued to scroll down in her text, Amethyst looking at the phone as well. Sure enough there was text explained that Thomas had sighed the two up to replace her today.

“Well you two better get going.” Thonas said “I’m going to go relax on my raft.” The raft she was referring to was something brought, it was a little faerie boat to one side of a river to another.

Amethyst was going to protest, but Rose stopped her “Alright then, see you tonight.” Rose said and the two headed back to the elevator. Thomas meanwhile puffed out of the shed smiling. 

* * *

Later in the evening Rose and Amethyst returned home, they looked tired and had very disheveled hair. The two were surprised to see empty pie trays on the bar, and a slightly chubby Steven passed out on the couch.

“Oh I see you two are home.” Edward said, he was wearing an apron over his front. “What's going here?” Rose asked “Well I heard about a pie cook off, so I asked Steven to help me taste test.” 

He then looked over to the passed out hybrid “And he seemed to enjoy itl” “Cool can i have some.” Amethyst asked “Oh sorry.” Edward said “I'm done for the day, and were all out” Amethyst sighed, but then she noticed the last piece of pie. “What about that?” she asked.

Just then Thomas entered the beach house through the front door “Evening all.” He said, he was wearing a straw hat. “Ah Thonas did you enjoy your day off?” Edward asked “Of course, oh and you save a pic of mel” Thonas said noticing the piece of pie.

“Of course,” Edward said, holding up the pie tray “I prosed didn't I.” Thomas then picked up the piece out of the tray and ate it in one fair swoop, much to the distress of Amethyst. Rose meanwhile had a grin.

“I see what's going on here.” She said “You told Thomas about our plan yesterday and he made a plan of his own.” Thomas sickened “You got it.” He said “But I have to ask, why didnt you just ask me first?”

“Because I know you.” Rose said “And you can be studdern sometimes and you might not listen to me and hurt yourself.” “Your right.” Thomas said “I can be stubborn, but that dont mean you can't just talk be me and I won’t listen”

Rose sighed “your right.” Rose said and she hugged Thomas “Just promise me to take care of yourself.” Thonas returned the hug. “Well I think you earned this.” and Edward pulled out another pie, which was emdently eaten by Amethyst in one bite. 

Thomas and Rose just laughed.


	4. Henry's other friends

One day Steven was in the beach house, just relaxing. When Henry warped in with a box “Hey, Henry.” Steven said “oh, hello Steven.” Henry said Back “What's that?” Steven asked, pointing to the box.

“Oh this is just some memberia from my time on Dark Homeworld.” Henry explained “I didn't know you guys yd stuff from when you were there.” Steven said “Well most of didn't,” Henry admitted “I liked to collect things on the other hand.”

“Can I look through the box?” Steven asked “I don't see why not. “ Henry responded and he put down the box. Steven opened in and began looking through it, he pulled out a picture frame with a picture of Henry and two gem engines he'd never seen before.

Henry was in the center. On his right was another steam engine, he was a lighter scent of green and slightly smaller. What was a surprise was the gem engine on Henry's right; it was a Diesel engine. He was a darker green and the same size of Henry, he was also wearing a bowler hat.

“Who are these?” Steven asked, holding up the photo “Oh these were my friends, Richard and Bowler.” Henry said “There were part of my squad before I was corrupted on Dark homeworld, and my best friends while I was there.”

“Ah I see” Steven said “Mind telling be some more about then?” “Not at all.” Henry answers “Just let me put this box in my room.” And Henry picked up the box and went down the elevator. He returned a few minutes later and joined Steven, who was now sitting on the couch.

“Now then,” Henry said, “let's start from the beginning.”

* * *

“It had been a few months and me and the steam team were then only gem engines on Dark Homeworld, or so I thought,”  _ Henry explained. His past self was walking down a hallway with giant windows. The view outside was Dark homeword going through image reconstruction. With cranes and half finished rail lines everywhere. _

_ Henry then entered a small room, waiting for him was a Black Pearl , Richard and  _ Bowler _. “Ah general Henry Tourmaline” Black Pearl said “There are you new squad members.” Henry looked at her, then at Richard and Andy who saluted. _

_ “Thank you, Pearl. That will be all.” Henry said. Black Pearl nodded and exited the same way Henry entered. Henry then walked closer to Richard and  _ Bowler _ “At ease men.” he then said and they stopped saluting. _

_ “Now since we're going to be working together, we might as well get to know each other. Who wants to start?” “I guess i'll start, my name Richard, I was southern built and… well that's it really.” _

_ Henry nodded “Alright,” And he pointed to Andy “and you.” “Uh w-well…”  _ Bowler _ studdard “My name is D261-” “Wait.” Henry said before asking “You don't have a name?” “N-No, I don't.” The currently unnamed  _ Bowler _ said. _

_ “Well that won’t do.” Henry said “Well have to give you one.” “How about, Andy?” Richard suggested, Bowler shook his head “Johnson?” Andy again shook his hand. This continued a few times, until Henry noticed something on top of the diesels head. _

_ “What about Bowler?” He suggested. Bowler and Richard looked at Henry “Yes I like that.” Bowler said “How'd you come up with that?” Richard asked “Because He's wearing a bowler hat.”  _

_ “Oh right.” Bowler said “This was my driver's hat, he gave it to me before… before he died.” “Oh I see.” Henry said “Well then I guess that leaves only me. _

* * *

“And from there we became the best friends.” Henry explained “Wow.” Steven said before asking “So what happened to them?” “Well… I eventually saw through the sharaud of Dark Homeworld.” Henry explained “So I began to make an escape plan back to earth.”

* * *

_ “You can't be serious?!” Bowler asked yelled, “Yes, I am.” Henry responded, “We can't stay here for much longer. You saw that riat, we could be next!” “What and go back to Earth?” Bowker asked again. “Where would we go from there, we'll be seen as freeks.” _

_ “I know someone who can take us in” Henry explained “We'll be fine.” “I'm sorry Henry,” Bowler said, “but I just can't go.” Henry then looked at Richard, who just shook his head “Alright…” he trailed off “But if you change your mind, you'll know which planet to search on.” And he walked out of the room. _

* * *

“After that, I was ambushed, corrupted and dropped off randomly to earth.” Henry said “I haven't seen them since.” “Did you ask about them when you were getting your stuff?” Steven asked. 

“I did, but nobody knew what happened to them.” Henry explained, there was an awkward silence. “Well, think about it like this.”Steven said “if no one knows what happened to them, tyat mean there's a chance there still around somewhere.”

This made Henry smile “Your right, Steven.” He said before hugging him. He then walked to the elevator to begin placing his stuff from his time on Dark Homeworld.


	5. Two blues of the same coin

It was another morning at Beach City, everyone in the beach house was enjoying their breakfast and after Thomas had read the headlines, he asked everyone what everyone was going to do today.

Everyone responds almost instantly. Steven is going to hang out with Connie, Pearl is going to reorganize her room, Garnet and Edward are going to meditate, Henry is going to plant some trees, Percy is going to do some reorganization of the make with Little. G, James is going to invest into hiring a shop and Toby is going to help Bismuth at her forge.

With that everyone left the room to do what they said they were going to do, except one. Gordon had not really had much to do after the Dark Diamond Authority incident and he didn't want to admit it to the others.

“No matter.” Gordon said “I'll just get some more sleep.” and with that he headed back to his shed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lapis and Peridot were in a van house, it was where they lived now because Lapis thought the barn on Blue Diamond. The two were sitting at a table “So what meep morps are we making today?” Lapis asked.

“Actually,” Peridot began “I have work to do.” Lapis looked at her confused “Duck asked me to help with the farm production.” She explained “Oh…” Lapis trailed off “Don't worry I'll be back tonight, you can make by meep morps yourself.” and she walked out of the van house, leaving Lapis by herself.

Lapis wasn't sure how to take this. Sure expecting Peridot to not get something other than her would be selfish, but she wishes she could have gotten some warning. “No matter.” Lapis said to herself, “I'll just make meep morps by myself.” and she went to do just that.

* * *

After about an hour of trying to sleep, Gordon grew tired and b headed to Beach City to see if anyone could use a set of extra hands. Unfortunately, nobody did. But as he was exiting Fish Stew Pizza, he saw Percy struggling with an old red seven plank wagon.

“Whats going on here?” He asked Percy “If found another sodor rolling stock item.” Percy explained he began pushing the truck again “Unfonctuly iiiits appears the breaks are stuuuuck..”

Gordon smiled “Allow me.”

“Oh no,” Percy said “I don't want to interrupt whatever you were doing.” Gordon chuckled “Oh don't worry, Percy.” Gordon said “I wasn't doing anything important enough to help a friend.” 

With that Percy backed up and Gordon morphed in training mode and began pushing. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't push it. Soon after five minutes of trying, Gordon dew a small crowd.

Gordon the disengaged “Hmmm.” He thinks. I think we should get some oil to loosen the brakes.” Percy offered “That won't be necessary,” Gordon said “I have another idea.” And he began to back up.

Gordon then stopped and looked at the truck before going at full speed torges it, going faster and faster. Gordon closed his eyes as he got closer and closer. There was then a * **_BANG_ ** * and Gordon stopped. 

He opened his eyes to see the truck move slowing forward. Gordon then scoffed “Nothing to it!” and just as he finished that, the wood from the truck fell off. Percy gasped and rushed over to assess the damage.

Gordor blushed with embarrassment and began to slowly back up. “Well you might have damaged the wood.” Percy said after a few minutes “But that was going to be replaced anyway, so overall no harm done.” Percy turned back to see that Gordon was no longer there. Leave him very confused.

* * *

Lapis had been making meep morps for the last two hours. But without Peridot, her heart wasn't in it. After throwing to the grown another failed meep morp to the ground, lapis had an idea.

“What if someone could use my help!” Lapis said and she flew around Gem town to see if anyone could use some help. But like Gordon, no one needed any help. Defented Lapis went over to Bismuth to see if she needed any help.

Bismuth was banging some metal on her anvil “Heya, Lapis.” Bismuth said “Watcha need?” “Well I was wondering if you could use some help.” “Of Course.” Bismuth said “I could always use a set of hands.”

“Great!” Lapis said, clapping her hands before asking “What do you need me to do.” “Well I think we'll start with you straightening out metal on the anvil.” Bismuth said handong Lapis a hammer. Lapis nodded and walked over to the anvil.

A few minutes later Bismuth put a curved piece of metal on the anvil and Lapis began banging it to straighten it out by banging on it. All was good, until the last bang. As lapis f7 shed straightening the metal, there was a cracking sound.

Bismuth hurried over and was surprised at what she saw. A crack began forming at making its way to the center of the anvil. It kept going and going until it finally snapped in half. “M-My anvil!” Bismuth shouhed getting on her knees.

Seeing Bismuth's distress, Lapis decides to leave. And not just from the forge.

* * *

Gordon was speeding backwards down the line, he sure were but anywhere but here. Lapis meanwhile was doing the same thing and going along the rails in the forest as to not get spotted.

Both were thinking the same thing, I have no more use here, I can only make things worse.

Unfortunately they were both thinking about how they were unwanted, they won't watch where they were going. Both hit each other at the same time on the switch one way leading to the barn and one whatever else.

The impact caused Gordon to tip over on his side, A few seconds later he morphed in gem mode balled up in pain. “Hey watch where you're going!” Lapis said, this made all of Gordon’s pain stop.

“Watch where i'm going-Watch where i'm going!?” Gordon shouted angrily, getting up and pointing at Lapis “I'm an engine, I have priority on the rail. It's you that should be watching where you're going!” 

Lapis began to blush, she knew that this was right but she didnt was to admit it. “W-Well I-” She started, but was interrupted by Gordon “What a minute,” He began again “You that another Lapis Lazuli, Aren't you?”

Lapis raised an eyebrow, but then noticed a Lapis Lazuli gem on Gordon's front. “Yes, and i can see your a Lapis as well.” “Correct,” Gordon “I apologize for yelling. After all the same tyoe 8f gems must stick together.”

“Right…” Lapis trailed off and landed in front of Gordon. “So why were you were going so fast?” Gordon then asked “Well I…” Lapis trailed off and turn her head away. Gordon knew what that meant “You were running away, weren't you?” He asied.

Lapis moved her eyes back to Gordon and nodded. “I see,” Gordon began, “So was I?” And he explained what happened. This eased Lapis and she explained what happened to her. 

“I see…” Gordon trailed off when lapis finished “I guess we’re in the same boat.” “Of us staying the same while our friends move on to greater things?” Lapis asked. Gordon nodded, there was silence for a few minutes.

The silence wasn't interrupted by either of them, but a voice shouting “GORDON!” Gordon turned around to see Percy coming their way. There was another voice called “LAPIS!” and she turned to see Bismuth.

The two quickly hid into a bush, and a few minutes later Bismuth and Percy arrived at their previous location. “Oh hello Bismuth,” Percy said before asking “What are you doing here?” “I'm looking for Lapis, Percy.” Bismuth answered, and she explained what happened with the anvil.

“Well I'm looking for Goron for a similar reason.” And Percy explained what happened with the truck. Suddenly there was a whistle ahd on the other track cane Thomas, with a brake van.

“What’s going on here then?” her asked.

Bismuth and Percy quickly explained the situation “Hmmm, I see…” Thomas trailed off. He looked over and saw Lapis and Gordon hiding in the bush. From where Bismuth and Percy were, then couldn't see them. But Thomas could see them perfectly.

“So…” He began “Are you mad about what happened?” “No,” Percy answered first, “Accidents happen, and I didnt tell Gordon how bad the damage was 7n the first place.” “Uh, yeah. What he said.” Bismuth added.

Thomas looked over at Bismuth, he knew what the voice meant “Biiiismuth!” He said “Ok ima little mad!” Bismuth blurred out “But why can't I, it's my lucky anvil!” “And we can fix it,” Thomas said, “But you know what we can't fix if you're still angry?” 

Bismuth shook her head “You friend she with Lapis.” That hit Bismuth, She began to tear up slightly “Your right.” She said “Im sorry.” “Good,” Thomas began again “Now we need to find her and Gordon.”

“That won't take too long.” A voice said. The three looked over to see Gordon and Lapis standing in front of the bush they were hiding. “Lapis!” Bismuth shouted before running over to her and grabbing her for a hug.

“I'm so sorry if you heard that!” She shouted “Your way more important than some crummy anvil!” “It's ok, I forgive you.” Lapis said Bismuth smoked and the two continued to hug. Gordon meanwhile walked over to Percy.

“So, no hard feelings?” he asked, “Like I said, accidents happen. And I never told you how much the truck was damaged.” Percy said. Gordon smiled at this. “Now then.” Thomas continued “I think we have another problem to deal with.”

The other four looked at him confused “Well I Wouldn't consider you two doing odd jobs,” Thonas explained “unless you have nothing better to do.” There was an awkward silence and Gordon and Lapis explained their feelings.

“Hmmm.” Thomas began as they finished “I see.” There was another silence “Well, I think I have jobs, for both of you!”

* * *

A month later there was a heavy goods train of produse, produced by the Gemtown farm, was waiting to be delivered. Usually Thomas would take smaller trains to meet with an other freight train at the junction.

But Thomas was not backing down on the train, but in fact it was Gordon. The two had a talk and it was decided to be better to have him take a large express to the junction. Godon cou tued to back down and coupled up.

At the brake van at the back of the train was Lapis. She had found a job managing the water for the gem town farm, but she also wanted to do this. Over the month, Gordon and Lapis had become good friends. So any chance the two had to work together, they would take it.

The last door banged and Lapis blew her whistle and waved a green flag. Gordon blew his whistle back and began to puff away. Thomas and Percy were watching in a shed in the back in train mode.

“You know,” Percy began “I'd never see the day Gordon would be so happy to take a goods train.” “Well its something for him to do,” Thomas said, “and I think everyone needs that.” he then blew his whistle and shouted “GOOD LUCK!” Lapis waved back. Thomas smiled back, glad that all of his friends were where they should be. 


	6. James and Sapphire "Drama"

It was evening and Gordon had to take a train of supplies’s train from the junction to Gem town. However there was a problem: Gordon had been having a coughing fit. Percy had done an exception and was now on the beach house looking over the data.

“So what is it?” Thomas asked “I think it's pretty simple,” Percy andered “its eg-flew” Garnet Amethyst Pearl and Steven looked confused “What's eg-flew.” “It's a flew we got when we were starting out.” Percy explained “We all had it, except one:Gordon.”

“Any reason why he would have it now?” Rose asked “That, the data doesn't give an answer.” Percy admitted “But I theorize that he's had it in him all along and it's now decided to strike.” “alright that leaves one more question.” Thomas continued “Who will pull the supply train?”

That is an important question. Normally Henry would be the obvious choice, but he was away getting more trees for his forest. So left really on candidate “James can you-” “No.” James said bluntly, interrupting Thomas.

“Oh come on!” Thomas yelled “No,mi do mess with truck anymore, and there nothing you can do to convince me. Good night.” And James went on the elevator, back to his room. Leaving only seven.

“Well now what?” Amethyst asked. “I know what to do.” Garnet said and she un-fused, leaving Sapphire and a confused Ruby. “Sapphire?” “Just trust me…” She said before turning to Steven “I need your phone.”

Steven completed and handed his phone to her. Sapphire began typing on the phone and went down on the elevator, everyone watched through the hole confused on what was going to happen.

Sapphire set the phone down, it began playing organ music. “Oh Jamesie!” She said in a sing-song voice. James’ shed door burst into flames and he rited from the shed, as grumpy as he was before.

“Hows my jamesie-wamesie?” Sapphire asks before asking “Ready for a night of fun?” James smiled before frowning “I'm sorry Sapphy,” James began in an over the top voice “But those days are far behind us!” and he looked away

“Ohhhhhhh” Sapphire said, leaving back with her right arm on her forehead. There then was a silence as the organ music ended. The two began giggling “There, yo had a show,” Sapphire said “Now will you pull the train?”

“Alright-Alright.” Janes said “But only this time. Don't think this will work again.” “That will have to be proven, Jamesie!” Sapphire said before chuckling. Jame just smirked before puffing away. Sapphire picked up the phone on the elevator to a confused group.

“What was that!?” Ruby ask yelled “Oh, just a little inside joke we had together.” Sapphire said “Back when the resistance was short, there were rumors that me and James were having an affair whenever you were called on your own.” She explained “So we decided to make fun out of it.”

“So it's fake.” Ruby asked “Of course it is.” Sapphire said, She then pounced on Ruby and began making out before fusing into Garnet.


	7. Gossip

Thomas had been made shunter for the Gem Town. But he wasn't just shunting in the yard, but helping with gem town construction. It feels like thonas was alway taking supplies to a site, or putting up a wall, or doing something similar.

As Thomas was idle, waiting for the Ruby squad was working on something he heard something. It was two gems gossiping, nothing new. No, what was new was what they were gossiping about.

It was about the war, more specifically, Rose. They were saying awful things about her, about how they should have seen her being Pink Diamond and all the bad decisions she made that lost gems.

As Thomas listened, the more and more angry he got. However he couldn't confront them, as the Ruby Squad was finished and he had to leave. Thomas just shrugged it off and decided to let it slide, for now.

But over the next two weeks, more and more of this type of talk would be spoked. And every time it would start, Thomas would get mader and mader. This all came to a head one day when Thomas was helping with the construction of gem town station.

Two gems wore gossiping on the other side of the tracks about Rose and the war “oh and don't forget the battle gong.” One of them said “I was almost lost in that fight.” the other gem nodded abrement. 

Now that was the final straw for Thomas, something had to be done. “You known that was my idea, right?” He asked the two gems looked over to him “Uhh…” “If you're going to say horrible things about my sister, at least get your facts right.” And he puffed away.

And over the next week it was like that, Thomas would see gems gossiping about that war, he would catch them on something, the gems would be confused and Thomas would puff away. still angry, but satisfied.

The gems on the other end became scared of Thomas. If they knew he was coming they would hide and wait for him to leave. After that the gems would continue with their business, slightly more cautious.

This continued for another week, it all came to a head one day when Thomas was puffing on his way gems. This caused the gems to start to hide. In the rush one Nephrite gem tripped, right in Thomas’ paths.

The Nephrite looked up to see Thomas. Thomas didn't see her for a second later, he applied his brakes. Nephrite couldn't move, only winse. There was screeching and a silence, the Nephrite opened her eyes to see Thomas in gem form holding his hand out.

“Are you okay!?” He ask yelled at her. The Nephrite looked at him worldly “Are you going to yell at me?” He asked. Thomas raised an eyebrow “I've been yelling at a lot of gems recently.” The Nephrite explained.

Thomas now underrated “Ooooh!” He said before helping the Nephrite up “Now before i leave let be ask you something. Has anyone ever said anything bad to your Nephrite friends?” 

“Uh yeah…” The Nephrite trailed off “Some made fun of us for being terrible fighters.” She explained “And did you stand up to them?” “Not me but our ex-commander did, they stopped after that.” 

“Right and Rose is my sister, we are the same gem.” He said pointing to his gem “Ohhhh!” The Nephrite said raised. Thomas could have sworn he said that before, but whatever. “Now you see while I ‘yell’?” He asked.

The Nephrite nodded “Alright well I'll be off, keep safe!” Thomas should as he morphed into train mode and puffed away with his train. The Nephrite smiled as he puffed away, relieved that the yelling would end.

Sometimes there is an outside conversation about the war every now and again. However when Thomas hears them he pays them no mind, because he knows that they are mostly wrong. However this whole event reminded him of something he had to do.


	8. Confession

It was a calm night in beach city and everyone was asleep, except for the crystal gems of course. Rose was in her room, her general area around her turned into a wooded area. She was doing something she did every night, meditaction. ever since she got back she had been concerned about her health. 

However, her meditation was cut short. She was lifted up, as where she was sitting was where her Thomas’ secret entrance was. “Rose?” Thomas said moving his head left and right to find her.

“Up here.” A voice said. Thomas looked up to see Rose on top of the door. “Oh…” Thomas trailed off and Rose fell off of the door. “So, what do you need?” Rose asked, getting up and herself dusting off.

“I just wanted to talk about something.” Thomas said “Oh I see…” Rose said and suddenly a garden table with two chairs appeared, with a tea set on the table “Then let's talk.”

Thomas nodded and climbed up into the room before setting down on the left chair. Rose said on the right and began pouring the tea “So what did you want to talk about?” “Wel…” Thomas trailed off “As you know I was originally built on earth.”

Rose nodded “And when I was kidnapped and made into the creature I am now, I was loyal, but after I figured out what was happening I began to devise a plan. That involved me starting a revolution.”

There was a silence “So, what are you saying?” She asked. Thomas sighed “Rose…” He trailed off before tearing up “I used you.” There was an awkward silence “I use everyone! I didn't care about any gem, I just used you to protect the earth.”

Thomas then began to cry propers, he had meant to say this for a long time. Rose meanwhile was not sure what to say “And I just want to say i'm sorry, because now I care and I would never have done the things I've done.”

Rose knew now “Thomas.” she said “How many gems did you redeem while I was gone?” Thomas stopped crying and looked at her “I don't know, like thirteen.” He replayed “Right, and did you actually care about their well being.”

“Yes.” Thomas said without temptation. Though he didn't care about some of their well being originally, he found room in his for all of them. “And do you care about the rest of us?” Rose asked.

Thomas simply nodded “Then I think you've made up for what you've done.” Thojas smikedbat hugged Rose “Thank you, I need that.” Rose smiled and returned that hug. Maybe Thomas made up for whatever he's done, maybe he didn't. What matters more to him is that he is forgiven in the eyes of his family. 


	9. Exercise gone right

It had been about a week Thomas had confessed to Rose. It was after breakfast and Thomas was in train mode in the mountain yard, alone. Rose asked for him to stay behind, so he did.

“Alright.” A voice said. Thomas looked back to see Rose wearing an eighties style exercise uniform, leg warmer and all. The only thing that wasn't for thirty years ago was a tablet phone with earbuds that Steven had given to her.

Thomas smiled “So you stopped me to look at your new getup?” “Not quit.” Rise said “Beach City isn't really the best place to do my exercises, so I'm thinking of doing them in gem town.”

That changed Thomas’ expression.

“I thought that sense you're heading your way, you could take me.” Rose explained “I can take the warp pad back.” “Uh ok then…” Thomas said and Rise got in his cab and the two set off.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Thomas had dropped off Rose at Gem town station. She began jogging and was now in the main square. She saw a familiar forge and decided to go in, hoping it would go south.

Bismuth was lucky also in her forge, making swords and other things. “Hello, Bismuth.” Rose said. The rainbow gem looked out “Rose?” Bismuth said, Rose nodded. Bismuth grabbed Rose and shut her doors.

“What are you doing here, Girl!?” Bismuth asked yelled. “Getting some exercise.” Rose explained “Here?” Bismuth asied “Everyone here pretty much hates you, and some want you dead!”

Rose sighed “I thought about that,” She explained “And I don't care.” Bismuth raised an eyebrow “I understand I lied to everyone about who I was and did terrible things. But we are here now and if I didn't lie all of our lives would be a lot worse.”

“Wow,” Bismuth said “I never thought about it that way.” “It's fine.” Rose responded, and she walked over to the forge door. “Now if you excuse me, I'm going to continue exercising.” and she opened the door, revealing a crowd of gems.

Rose didn't hesitate and walked through the crowd and began jogging. The croad of gems looked at each other, shugged and dispirsted. Rose still exercises in gem town every day, and over time everyone warmed up to her and accepted her as one of the town. 


	10. Family dinner

It was a late calm evening in beach city and a car showed up to the front of the beach house. It was the Maheswaran. After hearing about recent events, they had decided to do another evening out togher.

However, they decided to do it at Steven's home, to avoid property damage. As the three entered the house they were greeted by Thomas. “Ah the Maheswaran,” He began holding out his hand “So nice to finally meet you.”

Connie's mom Priyanka returned the handshake “You must be Thomas.” she said “Indeed I am. I'm sure Connie has said things about me, and I hope it's only good things.” “Mostly…” Priyanka responded as they ended the handshake.

“Anyways,” Thomas began again “We're not having dinner up here, as it's too small.” Priyanka and Connie's father Douge nodded “So please follow me.” And he leads the three to the elevator.

“So this is your basement?” Douge asked as the elevator began to move down to the mountain yard. “Eh, more of a first floor.” Thomas said as the mountain yard was in full view. Doud looked in awe while Priyanka looked bemused.

In the middle of the yard was a giant table, with a girl beside it. Everyone was there and seated, except for Jame who was by the grill. The grill itself was normal, except for a funnen of the oeft side.

“Tonight we will be having burgers,” Thomas explained. “Cooked by are James here.” and he pointed to James “My powers were not meant for this ya know...” James mutterd “Yes, but there isn't a forest for you to burn.” Thomas said “So get cooking!”

James sighed and spawned his flamethrower inserterted in into a grill side funnel he then started his flamethrower and the sound of fire was heard. A few minutes later James stopped and removed the flamethrower from the grill.

The grill then stopped, revealing dozens of cooked burgers. Everyone clapped, while James rolled his eyes. Soon everyone had and was eating burgers, except for Pearl. All seemed to be going well.

“So, Rose.” Priyanka began “How exactly did you come back to life” “Oh…” Rose trailed off “Well It's a bit compacted.” And she explained how her, Stevem, Thomas and Timothy were made from Red Diamond and the plot from the Dark Diamond Authority.

When she finished the two adult Maheswaran looked at her with a shocked expression, speechless “Like I said,” Rose began again “Confusing.” “Y-Yes, I see.” Priyanka said return to eat, but not before glancing at Timothy.

A few minutes later there was a band, everyone turned and there was another bang coming from Percy's room “Oh that's probably just my giant mutant crab.” He explained. Thomas sighed “Why do you have a giant mutant crab?”

Percy shrugged “Why not.” Thonas looked like he was about to respond, but quickly put his right arm on his chin thinking. After that there was no further interruption and the rest of the night was normal.

“Well I think that went pretty well.” Thomas said a few seconds after the door closed behind the Maheswaran. Steven and Rose were with him and the two looked at each other worriedly.

A few seconds letter there was the sound of metal breaking “My giant mutant craab!” Percy shouted. Thonas sighed and spawned his arm cannon, the night wasn't quite over yet.


	11. Thomas you're the ruler

It was mid afternoon in beach city and Thomas warped into the beach house. Steven had called him to come home on his brake, he of course would do so without question. When he arrived, Rose and Timothy were sitting on the couch and Steven was standing on the other side of the coffee table.

“And of course, the number one arrived last.” Timothy teased. While the two loved each other, they do like to take the mickey out of eacher “Well I have a job, unlike you.” Thomas teased back.

Timothy chuckled and Thomas sat down next to him on the couch. “So I got a call from the Diamond's, and they said the process to make earth an independent planet is taking longer than expected.” Steven explained “So one of us has to be acting Diamond until they can get it sorted out.”

The three nodded, understanding “Well I know who it should be.” Thomas began “You, Stevenl” Steven blushed “Be resabul, Thomas.” Timothy said “He’s only fourteen.” Thomas skowed

“Well then maybe you should be the ruling Diamond then!"

“Me?” Timothy said “I couldn't possibly be a ruling Diamond. There'd be a revolution before the first day.” He then looked at Rose and said, “I think Rose is the best candidate.” “No way!” Rose shouted “Not again.”

“Well I know someone who can figure this out for us.” Thomas said and he headed out the front door, with the other three Pink Diamonds following him. A few minutes later they arrived at a fancy dress shop that James had opened up on the boardwalk.

“James?” Steven said, confused as they entered the shop. “Yes, he was the best lawyer in your mom's court.” Thomas explained. James was not at the front desk so Thomas had to ring the bell.

“ _ Just a minute! _ ” A voice yelled in the back. And a few minutes later James came out with a book. “Oh Thomas, what a surprise.”James said “Here to buy something.” “Not quite, James.” Thomas said and he explained the situation.

“Ah I see,” James said “Well luckily I just got the most recent printed copy of new homeworld law.” James said pointing at the book in his other hand. He then put the book up his hand “Now lets see…” and began flipping pages.

“Well according to the law, the ruling Diamond is…” He pawed re-reading the book “Thomas.” There was an awkward silence “Me?” He said confused pointing at himself. James nodded “Science Steven was born recently and Rose was reincarnated there at the bottom of line.”

“What about me?” Timothy asked “You joining the Dark Diamond Authority is an act of treason.” James explained “So you can only be the ruling Diamond if anyone else can't.” There was a sigh of relief from Timothy, but not of Thomas.

“But I literally started a revolution.” Thomas said “But you were considered dead by Homeworld before it truly began.” James said. There was another silence, Thomas then looked at the clock “Oh dear me,” Thomas said “I've got to get back to Gem Town.” and he walked out of the shop, morph into train mode on the boardwalk track and puffed away.

* * *

Later as Thomas was shunting in the Gem Town yard and explained his situation to Eyeball “It's not like I can't do it, it's achently a nothing job. But at the saje it feels wrong for me to do it, considering I've always been against Homeworld.”

“Well it seems you don't have much of a choice.” Eyeball said “Steven cant do it cause it will stress him out, Rose can't do it because of her past and Timothy can't because of treason.” Thomas looked at her, slightly impressed by the fact she was listening so well.

“I guess you're right.” Thomas said “I'd better tell Steven then, mind if I leave to tell him in person.” “Not at all.” Eyeball said and with that Thomas puffed away to the warp pad.

* * *

When Thomas warped into the beach house, Rose and Timothy were talking about who should be the ruling diamond. “Look I know it's going to be hard.” Timothy said “But you're likely not going to have to do anything. And if you have to, I'll sapores you all the way.”

Steven nodded as well and that made Rose smile. “She won't have to.” Thomas said, the three looked at him “Because I'll take the job.” And so he did, and nothing bad happened during his tenure. Besides on incden, but that's a story for another day.


	12. Station woes

The track next to the boardwalk was two track. It acted as a siding of if one engine had to stop there for whatever reason, there would still be a path to the mountain yard without morphing into gem mode.

One morning Thomas was on the track closet to the boardwalk, with the mail vans. Percy had found some old research and was looking over it. Something about a ‘Cubic Zirconia’ whatever that was.

As Thomas waited for Little. G, Barb and Jamie to load up, he couldn't help but watch them doing so. For one van, Brab was throwing mail bags to Little. G in the van and Jamie was moving moving main on a pallet on a forklift in the other.

Soon enough it was time to depart and Thomas could only think of one thing. He asked Little. G about it when they arrived at Gem Town station “Do you have to load like that every day?” Little. G looked over to him.

“Oh yeah,” She said before asking “why do you ask?” “Well it seems a little unsafe.” Thomas said “Oh don't worry, we've done it hundreds of times and nothings gone wrong yet.” she insured. And with that she continued unloading.

After she was done unloading Thomas shunted the mail vans away he continued thinking about the loading situation. He wanted to ask Duck about it but he didn't get the chance to until lunch break.

“Where did you get the materials of the station?” He asked the pannier tank in his office. Duck looked away for his paperwork “Oh I got them from this catalog. And he hands Thomas a catalog of all sorts of railway infrastructure. Thomas looked at the catalog on his way out, grinning as he did so.

* * *

The next day, Percy had gone through most of the discovered research and was able to take the mail. When he arrived at the boardwalk, he and Little. G were surprised by what then saw.

There were two concrete station platforms on the side of both tracks, it coved about half of the track starting from the middle branching out. “Well I'll be.” A voice said the two looked over to see Barb and Jamie “Now this is an improvement, no more throwing bags from me. Ahd with that the mail van loading began and was done a lot faster than usual.

When bard and Jame left and walked away, Thomas puffed in. The blue take engine was dirty all over his body; he even had a bit of concrete on his right cheek. “Enjoying the platform?” He asked.

“You did this?” Percy asked back. Thomas did the engine equivalent of nodding “Thought you'd deserve it.” He said before explaining “I’m planning on making the whole station next.” And with that he puffed away.

And over the next week the station was finished, now there was only the hard part, finding staff for it. Surprisingly not a lot of people wanted to work at the station, which Thomas thought was reasonable as every human and gem he knew had a job.

However there was one that did show up. Ronaldo Fryman seemed very interested in working that started which got Thomas’ hopes up. However they were dashed as all his questions were about gems, if they would be here, if he could go to gem town and more. 

Thomas shrugged them all off and ended the interview early. He left for home feeling very discouraged. “Don't worry so much.” Edward said at the shed “i'm sure the perfect candidate will show up sooner or later.”

That made Thomas feel better, but he still felt unsure as he wanted to sleep. Unknowing of what tomorrow will bring.


	13. Suprises

It was another avage morning in Beach City. Thomas was still considering what to do about the staff of Beach City station. However his thoughts were interpreted by the sound of a phone. It was Steven’s, so he quickly picked it up and said “Hello.”

There was a sound of constitution, and an all too familiar scotish voice telling them to stop. “ _Steven!_ ” Blue Diamond then said “Uh hey, Blue.” Steven said a little nervously “ _Sorry about_ _that, there's still a lot of constitution of New Homeworld still going on. Not a lot of quiet places._ ”

“I understand.” Steven said “ _Anyways, can you put your mother on the phone?_ ” Blue Diamond asked Steven to look at Rose next to her “Um, sure. Give me a second.” And he turned to Rose “It's Blue, she wants to talk to you.”

“Well I don't want to talk to her.” Was all Rose said. This led to an argument that soon involved the entire room and eventually led to Rose picking up the phone. Rose sighed heavily before saying “Hello Blue.” in the most passive aggressive way possible.

“ _Hello Pink, oh I mean Rose!_ ” Blue Diamond said before nervously chuckling. It had been a genuine mistake, but to Rose It was as if was insulting her. “What do you want, Blue?” Was all she said.

“ _Well you remember the Human Zoo we made you?_ ” Blue Diamond asked “You mean the one you built for me instead of listening to my wishes of leaving earth alone?” Rose asked, the passive aggressive tone becoming more and more regular aggressive.

There was a silence for a moment “ _Right… well after Tobies… eh… attack we decided to_ _decommission it._ ” “You What!?” Rose ask yelled “Don't worry, all the humans and gems are safe and sound.” That revived Rose at least.

“ _That's the main reason I asked, well that and I still miss you…_ ” This cough Rose by surprise. Was she really that caught up over her, she would have figured Blue and the rest of the Diamonds would have given up on her at this point. Maybe… Maybe…

“Anyway.” Blue Diamond continued, pushing Rose back into reality. “After a lot of consideration, we've decided to bring them all to you.” That cough Rose by surprise once again “I see… When are they coming?”

“ _Uh later today..._ ” Blue Diamond trained “WHAT!?” Rose shouted, even louder than before “ _I know-I Know._ ” Blue Diamond said “ _But we've been so busy and Yellow and Orange didn't even want to give you a warning._ ” That didn't surprise Rose, at least from Yellow. She didn't know the other side of her family very well.

“Alright” Rose said “I'd better tell Thomas and get everything arranged.” “ _Alright then._ ” Blue Diamond said “ _One last thing before I leave you to it._ ” And there it was, the killing blow “ _I love_ _you_.”

Rose wasn't sure what to say for five seconds. But considering what Blue Diamond said before appears to be genuine, it wasn't hard to know what to say. “I love you too.” Rose heard Blue Diamond gasp, before the call ended and Rose put down the phone.

When she looked back up, she saw everyone looking at her with various looks. Percy and Steven gave a ‘aw’ face, Thomas, Gordon and Edward gave a reassuring look, Edward and Henry gave a confusing look and Toby, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl gave disgusting looks.

“Soo…” Rose trailed off before explaining the situation, which led to mixed feelings. “I didn't wreck the Zoo that much.” Toby said defensively “I know blow up byond repard space stuff when I see it.”

“Yes,” James began “But we mustn't forget that Homeworld is rebuilding after an invasion. It is probably a better use of resources to scrap it rather than to fix a base with no strategic advantage.” The others had to agree with James, he was usually right about Homeworld pnce being a lawyer for it.

“I just thought of something.” Percy said suddenly “If all of the zoo inhaptace are coming, that includes the Rose Quartz’s.” That caught everyone by surprise, they wanted to tell Percy that that was impossible. But a look of realisation soon crossed everyone's face.

Suddenly the room began to shake, not hard but softly and just really the plates and silverware. Thomas looked outside and soom everyone joined him to see a train coming down the line.

It was eight sodor express coaches, four red in the back and four green in the front. In front of the train were two black 0-6-0 tender engines. The train stopped at Beach city station and the two engines looked around confused.

“So what do we…” Rose began to ask Thomas, but stopped when he realised he wasnt there. She then turned back to the window to see Thomas in train mode puffing torages the train.

* * *

The two engines sat the platform, waiting for… well something. Each had a pain of name plates on their sides, the one in the back name plates said Donald and the one on the front said Douglas. “Oi, Douggie.” Donald said “Where is everyone?”

“Eh don't know, Donnie.” Douglas said looking around and spotting no one. The reason was because everyone was hiding, after hearing the sound of Donald and Douglas arriving there was slight. Of course the main reason was because it was still early.

“Maybe it's still early?” Donald sagestided. “Maybe…” Douglas trailed off and did one last sweep of the area. He spotted a blue tank engine puffing torages then “Oh the big man’s coming.” Douglas said.

“Hi there.” The tank engine said when he stopped in front of the two “I’m Thomas, im-” “The Diamond in charge” Donald said “We know.” “Only temporarily, but yes.” Thomas said before continuing with “I'm glad one side got some heads one.”

“How bad?” Douglas asked “Less than five minuts ago.” Thomas answered. Donald rolled his eyes “Figures.” “Anyways.” Thomas continues “You can let them out now.” The two did the engine equivalent of nodding and all the doors on the coaches.

Out came the Amethyst and Rose Quartz’s. They began playing in the said or just paying in it and generally causing a ruckus. Then came some stragglers who were norvis, but eventually came and joined the shindig.

Then came the Zoomans, who carefully came off the train and to the platform. And finally fell out a very tired, disheveled looking Holly Blue Agate. Thomas' smile grew through all of this, and he couldn't help but naught when he saw the state of Holly Blue Agate.

He then heard the sound of puffing and saw Timothy pulled up, with Steven and Rose in tow. “Wy-Six!” Steven said running over to the Zoomans. “Steven!” the leading Zooman said and the two joined and the two began to chat.

Rose walked slowly behind, not sure what to do or say. She decided to stand back and look around. She couldn't help but smile when she saw all the Quartz’s having fun on the beach. However there was one Rose Quartz just standing there.

She turned to look at her, revealing her gem position, It was the exact same as her. Rose then quickly looked away.

  
  


“Look, Douggie.” Said Donald, catching Rose’s attention “It's Pink Diamond!” “Hold ya weesh!” Said Douglas “She prefers to go by Rose!” He then turned to Rose “Sorry about that ma'am.” He began “My brother speaks before he thinks.”

“It's fine.” Rose said “I meant no disrespect.” Donald defended “I was going to say there's Pink Diamond the hero.” That cought Rose “Well I don't know about that-” “Don't be so modest.” Donald said, interrupting Rose.

“A ruler who wanted a better life for her people and fought for their freedom. Yours a tr6e daughter for Scotland if i ever seen one.” By then time Donal finished, Rose was blushing a deep shade of pink and smiled.

“Well... thank you.” She trailed off “Anyways.” Thomas said before turning into gem mode, Timothy soon did the same “I have to make an announcement.” He then turned to Timothy “You have the megaphone” Timothy smiled and pulled out a red an white electronic megaphone.

“Perfect,” Thomas said and started walking to Holly Blue Agate, who was still laying in the sand. She moved her eyes when he saw Thomas moving torages her and winsted when she saw hus hand coming closer.

She opened her eyes and saw that Thomas was holding out his hand. Holly Blue Agate accepted and was helped up by Thomas “You know.” She began while dusting herself off “If I knew I was training a Diamond, would have treated you nicer.”

“No you wouldn't have.” Thomas said blunty “Don’t lie to me.” And he began to walk away. Holly Blue Agate followed and standed to Thomas' left when he stopped in front of the quartz’s. Timothy, Rose and Steven soon followed.

Thomas began to jess with the megaphone causing the Quartz’s to notice him. “Ah yes, hello!” Thomas said though the megaphone “My name is Thomas and in charge here. Now we didn't get too much heads up about your arrival so we don't have your homes ready, so you have to stay on the beach for a while. And there's also a few rules you need to follow.

All the Amethyst’s grone “I know-I know.” Thomas said “But there for your safety I assure you you.” and he began to say the rules “1. Don't leave the beach 2. Don't break anything. That is all” And with that he turned off the megaphone and turned to Steven.

“Take the Zooman to get some new clothes.” He said, Steven nodded and returned to the Zoomans. Thomas followed to talk to Donald and Douglas. “You two must be tired.” He said “There's a shed that should be safifiant.”

“Aye, Alright” Douglas said “Lead the way!” Donald said and the three puffed. Thomas then began thinking Gem Town, how many new houses then need to make in day and many ogher thoughts.

He then shook the thoughts off and mumbled “I sure everything will be fine...”

* * *

“Everything will not be fine!” Peridot shouted. She was talking to Duck, who was in train mode at Gem Town station. “There's no way we can get more than two hundred houses in a day.” Duck couldn't help but chuckle at Peridots panicking.

“And who says we need to have them today?” He asked “We can get them in two or three.”” “Yes but…” Peridot trailed when she saw Duck puffing away “That can't be…” he muttered when he saw Thomas puffing with Donald and Douglas on either side.

“Well I'll be.” Duck said, catching the three's attention, “Donald and Douglas!” “Oi, Duck!” Donald said “Lang time na see!” Douglas added. “I’d say the same to you.” Duck chucked before asking “Where have you two been?”

“In storage.” Both twins said at the same time “Wance th' gem-engine project fell though thay hud na uise fur us 'n' we wur pat thare.” Donald explained “As well as young ollie, bit he escaped. We haven't seen him since.”

“Well a shame.” Duck said “I like to have another great weastener around here.” “He paused “Aw well, just glad to have you two.” “Aye, 'n' we're glad tae be 'ere..” Douglas said “Now we're off to the sheds for a rest.”

The twins did the engine equivalent of nodding and headed to the shed at the far left of the yard. Thomas meanwhile headed back to Beach City to make sure everything was alright. He was still the leading Diamond, so if anything bad happened, he would be responsible.

When he arrived, Steven was there with the Zoomans now wearing regular human choaths. “Hey uncle that.” Steven said “I told the Zoomans about the station needing staff, and they want to work on it.”

“Oh?” Thomas said, raising an eyebrow. Really he would take them right away, but it's alway good to play hard to get. Wy-Six coughted to clear his throat. “Yes we need a job and a home maybe, since you are offering?”

“Well…” Thoman said before pausing impressively “Will you work hard?” he asked, the Zoomans nodded. “Will you be friendly?” The Zoomans once again nodded “Well then alright.”

The Zooman cheared and Thomas just smirked. And this everyone had their place. The Amethyst houses were completed in a week and the Zoomans moved in a set of new houses next to the station. And everything was fine for the most part, except for a few things. But that is a story for another day.


End file.
